Truth Or Dare: Operation Alpha
by EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul
Summary: The much anticipated third and final installment of the Truth Or Dare series. We all know how weird truth or dare can get when you play it with vampires but what happens when u add werewolves to the mix? Please R&R!
1. Sticky Notes

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the characters, there is** NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED**

Truth Or Dare: Operation Alpha

The Third & Final Installment In the Truth Or Dare Series

Bella's P.O.V

After the past week of playing truth or dare I was pretty sure we'd all gotten it out of our systems for what a hoped another few years. Unfortunatley I'd forgotten something very important.

"Okay Jake," I said "12:00 it is. Bye"

I sighed as I hung up the phone, I'd forgotten vampires weren't the only mythical creatures who enjoy playing truth or dare.

I went upstairs to get dressed, as I was still in my pajamas, after spending a morning doing absoultely nothing since Edward was out hunting.

I opened my closet and screamed.

"Oh my gosh Alice!!Don't startle me like that!"

Alice just smiled and went to sit cross legged on my bed.

"So Bella," she said "Since Edward's not here I was wondering if you wanted to do something fun?"

I blanked. Surely Alice had seen my future disapear and figured out I already had plans, so why was she asking?

"Umm...actually Alice, I sorta have plans."

"Oh, I know." she said.

I must've looked confused because she giggled.

"Silly Bella, I was just coming over when I heard the tail end of your conversation..."

"And?" I prompted.

"We want in. You know how much fun this could be?! All the embarressing things we could get those mutt's to do!!"

"We?" I questioned, dissaproval colouring my tone at her reasoning.

Alice looked a little sheepish.

"Well you see, the guys want in too, of course! Oh and Rosalie, we need something to do it's so boring around the house and Carlisle and Esme went with Edward."

"Oh..." I said, I was about to decline and tell her it wouldn't be a good idea but when I looked into her pleading eyes I felt guilty.

"I guess so..."

"YAY!Thanks Bella!!" Alice squealed running up to hug me. "I'll see you at 12:00!" she said running out of the room.

I sighed what a day. I went back over to my closet and was once again suprised to see Alice in it.

"Alice!" I yelled frustrated.

"One last thing Bella, wear this k?" Thanks!" she said rushing out before I even had a chance to object.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing the blue sweater Edward liked and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans I didn't even know I owned, suprisely they didn't look as bad as I thought they would, good ol' Alice.

Just then the doorbell rang and I sighed as I made my way downstairs and remebered what was gonna be happening now.

"Hey Jake!" I said "Quil, Embry" I nodded "Sam, Paul, Jared I'm glad you all could make it."

"It's nice to see you again Bella, it's been awhile." Sam said.

I nodded nervous now. "Umm okay then...um I hope you guys don't mind but Alice and a couple others wanted to join and I agreed to let them, is that alright?"

"It's okay Bella," siad Jake "I don't mind as long as Edward isn't here."

I sighed...boys. "Don't worry he's not." I said.

"Good then." he said smiling.

Just then the doorbell rang again and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett came in.

I winced as they all took their seats on the floor, preparing for the worst but other than the foot of space between the groups and a coupler icy glares everything went well.

"Okay," I said "Let's get started! Who's first?"

Jake raised his hand first.

"Okay Jake, dare or be dared?"

"I'll be dared." he said smugly.

Jake's P.O.V

This is my chance to show Bella just how much better I am than those stupid bloodsuckers. Plus Bella's too nice to think of anything really embaressing.

Bella's P.O.V

Figures he's going the typical macho route. Hmm well I can't go easy on other side or they'll suspect favourites. I hope Jake's ready for this.

"Okay Jake," I said "I dare you to go to Seattle and stand totally naked beside a table with pens and sticky notes and a sign saying "Help a guy out! Write a note and cover me!" and you have to stand there till at least half of your body is covered." I smiled, it was evil and creative, even for me.

Jake's smile of confidence slowly faded into a look of utter shock. He didn't really believe I was THAT innocent did he?!

Jake's P.O.V

Okay I did not just hear that from Bella!! I mean she's THE most innocent person I know! Since when is she so EVIL?! All my brothers seemed just as suprised as I was and even some of the leeches looked fairly suprised too but most of them were smiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sighed as Bella's truck was packed up with the nessacary table and assorted sticky notes/writting utensils. There wasn't enough sticky notes to even cover a sign post let alone half of me! So we ended up stopping at a store to pick up a couple more. Bella laughed as she picked up a few different packs of sticky notes shaped like dogs. I groaned and rolled my eyes. This was gonna be a nightmare!

As we arrived in Seattle I was forced to strip and hide while the others set up the table and sign. When the finished they signaled for me to come over and then went to watch from farther away. I went over and stood behind the sign trying to cover up as much of myself as possible.

Bella's P.O.V

I laughed as Alice set up a cam corder. Of course she was prepared as usual.

Just then the first group of people walked by and by the looks of them they were a bunch of giddy sorority sisters. I smiled. This should be interesting!

Just then the first one spotted him.

"OMG GIRLS LOOK OVER THERE!!" She screamed.

"Holy Cow!" someone else yelled and the group burst out giggling.

Jake looked absolutly mortified.

The group seemed to be having a mini meeting as they huddled together and whispered occasionally looking up and giggling.

Then they all looked up towards Jake, smiled and started slowly stalking forward.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alice's P.O.V

The sorority girls converged on the mutt and the table, completely obscuring even our highly attuned vampire eyesight.

We waited for about 15 minutes, listening to the giggles and squeals that emerged from the pack of girls.

Then all of a sudden they stepped back, took out their cameras, took some pictures and walked away, once again giggling, leaving a totally covered dog behind.

They had definatly had their fun, several designs were plastered all over and even a couple phone #'s but the funniest thing was a group of sticky notes right at his waist spelling out the words "BITE ME!"

Jake's P.O.V

As soon as the girls were out of sight I ran into the forest, sheding sticky notes as I went. I walked back after getting dressed only to find everyone on the ground laughing.

"That's it!" I thought. I'm going to get even! Obviously one of the leeches put the nasty idea in Bella's head or put her up to it or something. Well, I thought, I'll show them!

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Sorry it took sooo long to get up but I've been really busy! I'll try and update asap but still very busy, maybe some reviews would motivate me? XD Love ya'll! 3


	2. Flea Voting

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the characters, there is** NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED**

Truth Or Dare: Operation Alpha

The Third & Final Installment In the Truth Or Dare Series

Jake's P.O.V

All the way back to Bella's I was formulating the perfect dare to show Bella just how awful those leeches are. Hell if I'm lucky enough she might even banish them from ever seeing her again! If only her "hero" was here to do it, that would be perfect!

Once we were all seated in the living room again I choose my target.

"You!" I said pointing to the pixie like one Bella seemed to be such good friends with.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked smirking.

The pixie looked like she was off in la-la land so I repeated the question. ( a/n: Don't worry I know she can't see the future when it concerns the pack but this has nothing to do with them so it's not O.O.C )

"Hello!? Leech! I asked you a question!"

The pixie flinched at the sound of my voice and came out of whatever daze she was in and began glaring at me.

"Dare" she spat.

Perfect! I thought.

"I dare you to round up a bunch of fleas and create a whole little town for them! And it'll be flea election day so you'll need a security duck to supervise the voting. So after you've made the town and put the fleas in it you'll have to go around asking people if they could spare their guard duck to protect the flea voters or if they've maybe seen superflea, defender of fleas everywhere, in his stunning pink cape! And each person who says sorry for not being able to help you you have to give them a complementary pet flea as thanks."

Hehehehe I'm soooo smart this'll show Bella just how imaginative I am and what poor sports the vampires are! It can't fail!

Alice's P.O.V

Okay then...how much more messed can you get? Like seriously what next? Little specks of dust are gonna be dust terrorists? Talk about FREAK.

I quickly made flea town and rounded up a decent amount of fleas from a nearby stray before starting on my door to door campagne for a guard duck.

The first house I went to was Jessica's. I saw Bella shudder, most likely at some recent memories with this awful girl, as I rang the doorbell.

Jessica opened the door after quickly peeking through the curtains and plastering on a hugely fake smile when she saw who it was. You didn't need to be a mind reader to know she was only been nice because I'm related to Edward and could put in a good word for her. Pft as IF!

"Hey Alice!" she said in an overly peppy voice. "What can I do for you?"

I drew in a deep, yet unnessecary breath. "I was wondering if I could borrow your guard duck to supervise the flea voting tonight?" I said with a completely straight face.

Her smile faltered momentarily. "I'm sorry, what was it you wanted?"

"I said, could I borrow your guard duck for the flea voting tonight? Or if you don't have a guard duck maybe you've seen superflea? He's the proctecter of fleas the world over."

Jessica just shook her head and started backing into her house like I was crazy, which to her I probably seemed to be.

"Ummm no sorry. I'd help you look for him but...I just remembered! I left something in the oven! Better go get it before the house burns down! Bye!" She said, slamming the door in my face.

The bushes errupted into laughter and even though Jessica wasn't so helpful, I left her a flea present, cause no one really liked her anyway. I put one or two fleas into a little box with some food and put them in her mailbox anlong with a thankyou note from the flea voters.

Bella frowned a bit, but she didn't seem to mind that much.

The next house was Eric's, also known around our house now as the Cheese Believer XD (a/n: If you don't get it then I suggest you check out my other Truth Or Dare Stories cause you were really supposed to read them first!)

I knocked on the door just as it was opening to reveal Eric on his way out.

"Oh Hey Eric!" I said trying to sound cheerfull. "Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could borrow your guard duck for the flea voting tonight?"

"Sorry Alice," Eric said "But my Uncle is looking after my guard duck right now cause I'm going camping with Mike & Tyler. But if you're looking for superflea I think I saw him on Mrs. Cope's cat. Anyways I have to go now. Good luck with the Flea voting!"

Eric then grabbed his stuff and walked down the driveway to where Mike & Tyler had just pulled up. He got in and they all waved as they pulled away and started on the road.

...Okay, I thought, that was weird.

This time instead of leaving pet fleas, as Eric would probably find it rude, I left a flea shaped thank you note on the door, thanking him on behalf of fleas everywhere.

Seeing as I already knew Mike and Tyler wouldn't be home I headed over to Angela's.

I knocked on the door and just as I was about to start on my flea pitch Angela held up her hand.

"Let me guess. Truth or dare?"

I nodded.

"Bella told me you guys went on a bit of a gaming spree a couple weeks ago, and I kinda assumed when I saw "Flea Town"" she said barely managing not to laugh. "Anyways, what is it you need me for?" she asked.

I smiled, I really liked Anglea she was one of Bella's few good, living friends.

"Well actually I was wonfering if you have a guard duck I could borrow to supervise the flea voting tonight." I said hopefully.

"You know," Angela said, "I just might." She disappeared into her house before coming back out with a duck stuffie wearing very dark sunglasses and a headset like people at fast food places wear.

"Will thsi do?" she asked.

"That's perfect!" I said smiling.

She smiled back and handed over the duck.

"Well I'm jsut glad I could help." she said.

"Thanks a lot Anglea! You're a big help! Well I guess I'll see you at school then."

"You're welcome, and I'll see you later then." She said as I walked back to the car.

On the way back to the house I was carefully planning out my victim's choices, msking sure there was no easy way out from either of them for whichever dog I decided to choose.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update! I've been WAY busy but school is finally over so I'll have more time to dedicate to my stories now. Anyways I hope you like this new chapter. I ealize it's not my best work but I still think it's pretty original. Anyways love ya'll lot's and please review and tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas cause I could use some to get me going again!


	3. Hablo Español?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters, there is** NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED**

Truth Or Dare: Operation Alpha

Hablo Español?

Quil's P.O.V:

Don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me, I prayed silently in my head. Anyone but me.

"You." She said, pointing at me. "Truth or dare?"

Damn, how is it, that whenever you want to be picked the least, you always end up being chosen? It's like a jinx of something. "….Umm…truth?"

Damn. Why'd I say truth? Now everyone's gonna think I'm a chicken…well whatever I don't care what they say, that leech totally looks like she wants revenge, truth was definitely the way to go. They can't blame me for wanting to continue living.

Alice's P.O.V:

Damn I wasn't expecting that…oh well…wait! I'm daring Quil right? At least I think that's his name…Lol I have such a good question! Edward told me about his little secret. Oh this is gonna be good!

"So Quil is it?" I asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Okay Quil, you choose truth so here's your question: What's your favorite T.V show and why?"

Quil's P.O.V:

SHIT! Shit! Shit! She did not just ask that!

Bella's P.O.V:

I don't get it. Alice isn't the type to go easy but I don't see anything difficult about that question.

Embry's P.O.V:

What kind of sissy question is that?!?!?

Jared's P.O.V: 

Huh?

Alice's P.O.V:

"Well? We're waiting."

He hung his head and mumbled the answer, but for the benefit of those without supersonic hearing I said "What? I didn't quite catch that?"

"It's Dora the Explorer okay?! I love the way she sings and Boots is just so damn cute! Plus she's got a talking backpack! Like how much cooler can you get?! And she goes on all these neat adventures and she teaches children Spanish! She's my hero and I love her show! She's like my Oprah :D"

Quil's P.O.V:

Oh shit! Did I just say all that out loud?! Uh oh..they're all looking at me funny..oh I'm sooo screwed, I'm gonna be teased for the rest of my incredibly long life now… I have to get the attention off of me! Uh I guess I better target someone, uh….the big one looks kinda tough, I bet if I embaress him everyone will totally forget about what I just said!

"You! Big guy, truth or dare?"

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've had really bad writer's block and I just haven't had the urge to write in awhile. Anyways sorry this chapter is soo short and I know it's not super funny bu I tried. I'll come up with something better for Emmett k? And I promise I'll update in the next month or so. Thanks for reading! ~EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul


End file.
